Tanabata
by Shuichi-Shindou
Summary: Oggi è il 7 Luglio, buon Tanabata a tutti^_- ed ecco una Sasu/Naru dedicata a questo giorno


Serie: Naruto  
  
Pair: SasuXNaru  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer: I personaggi di questa Fanfic non sono miei, ma del Sensei Kishimoto ... loro hanno accettato di lavorare x me ma solo sotto contratto quindi di conseguenza devo pagarli profumatamente tsk!! è_é xò non sanno ankora ke il mio pagamento sarà in natura Uh Uh Uh ^O^  
  
Sasuke: COSA?°_° In natura? ... quindi, mi stati dicendo ke tu... io... noi... O_O  
  
Vege: ^O^  
  
Sasuke: Non voglio + essere pagato, preferisco lavorare gratis... ¬_¬  
  
Vege: T______T  
  
*Note*  
  
Dedicata come sempre alle Girls di Fanfiction.net ke sn sempre gentili nei loro commenti ^x^  
  
Grazie x le revisioni ^_-  
  
x Isil: la poesia di Prevert l'ho trovata già tradotta °_° io nn sarei mai capace di farlo eh eh eh ^^'''  
  
*Note2*  
  
Oggi è il 7 luglio... *.*  
  
Voi ci kiederete:"E a noi cosa ci frega?"  
  
Semplice, il 7 luglio è il giorno in cui si celebra una delle feste + popolari in Giappone: Il Tanabata.  
  
La tradizione vuole che, attaccando un foglietto con sù scritto il proprio desiderio ad una foglia di Bambu , questo si avveri...   
  
vi kiederete ankora... "E allora?"  
  
Beh, tutto questo era x introdurvi la ff dedicata proprio a questo giorno ^O^!  
  
*Note3*  
  
Non l'ho riletta e corretta, scusate ^^'' sarà piena di errori e verbi sballati, sorry -_-;;  
  
****  
  
-Pov Sasuke-  
  
7 Luglio.  
  
Per voi potrebbe essere un giorno come tanti , ma non è così.  
  
Oggi infatti si festeggia il Tanabata, e per me non è che una grande scocciatura... immagino già tutte quelle decine di ragazzine intente a scrivere su un foglietto di carta il proprio desiderio, per lo più legato all'amore, tutte elettrizzate dal possibile suo avverarsi.  
  
E già sò che la maggior parte dei desideri sarà legato al mio nome...  
  
Illuse!  
  
Credono forse di affrontare i loro problemi e risolverli con così poco?  
  
Loro scrivono su un foglio cosa vogliono e all'improvviso questo si avvera...  
  
Doppiamente illuse!  
  
Io non mi lascio trasportare dalle tradizioni, e stasera, a differenza degli altri, me ne starò chiuso in casa come tutte le altre sere.  
  
Almeno questa era la mia intenzione finchè il Sensei Kakashi non mi ha OBBLIGATO a passare la festa in 'gruppo' insieme a Naruto e Sakura.  
  
Mi chiedo ancora, ora che sono quì davanti al tempio in attesa del solito ritardatario(Naruto), come mai ci ha costretto... il Maestro ha accampato la scusa del 'conoscerci meglio passando un pò di tempo insieme' ma la cosa non mi quadra.  
  
Sento una mano che si poggia sulla mia spalla ridestandomi e vedo il volto di Sakura, a pochi centimetri dal mio, che mi sorride affabile.  
  
Mi soffermo a studiarla per qualche secondo, ha indossato un Kimono molto carino, con sù raffigurate variopinte farfalle.  
  
Anch' io stasera ho voluto variare il mio modo di vestire e , a differenza del solito , ho messo dei pantaloni neri aderenti e una maglia blu striata di rosso.  
  
"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, eccomi!"  
  
Ed ecco anche il ritardatario Naruto, con il suo immancabile grido di 'battaglia' , che altri non è che il nome della ragazza al mio fianco.  
  
Quando arriva davanti a noi ha il fiatone, deve aver corso per non fare ulteriore ritardo.  
  
Noto che anche lui, per oggi, ha cambiato il suo abbigliamento, mettendo una camicia azzurrina un pò aperta sul davanti , e dei pantaloni larghi color sabbia... stà molto bene così!  
  
"Naruto, sei sempre il solito!Ti stiamo aspettando da mezz'ora!!!"  
  
Guardo Sakura che rimprovera Naruto, e lui, con aria trasognata, ricambia lo sguardo con gli occhi a 'cuore'.  
  
Quanto vorrei essere io l'oggetto a cui lui rivolge quello sguardo, ma purtroppo per me questo non è possibile.  
  
Io sono un ragazzo, e anche lui...   
  
Io amo un altro ragazzo, invece lui è innamorato di Sakura...  
  
Quindi di conseguenza io non ho nessuna speranza di conquistarlo.  
  
Ed ecco la ragione del perchè io non sopporto questa festa.  
  
Potrei scrivere milioni e milioni di biglietti da donare all'albero con sù scritto questo mio sogno, ma sono sicuro già da ora che non si realizzerebbe mai.  
  
"Sasuke-kun... vogliamo andare?"  
  
Sakura mi chiama, io rispondo con un cenno della testa, e insieme ci avviamo tutti e tre verso il tempio.  
  
E' ormai il tramonto, io mi fermo ad ammirarlo mentre, sia Sakura che Naruto, sono intenti a rispettare questa tradizione, scrivendo i proprio pensieri su un fogliettino.  
  
Mi volto e li vedo attaccarli ai Bambu per poi chinarsi e ringraziare.  
  
Un venticello leggero si alza all'improvviso, facendo sollevare un vortice di foglie e vari foglietti si staccano dagli alberi per poi posarsi a terra.  
  
Vengo attirato da essi.  
  
Lancio un veloce sguardo a Naruto e Sakura, che si sono allontanati prima per prendere qualcosa di fresco da bere, e ne raccatto un paio.  
  
Senza neanche pensarci, mi ritrovo a leggerli.  
  
' Vorrei tanto essere ricco'  
  
... Che delusione, pensavo i desideri fossero meno concreti di questo, vabbè, apriamo quest'altro...  
  
'Mi sono innamorato ma sò che mai potrò essere ricambiato per una ragione ben precisa: io amo un'altro ragazzo... il suo nome è Sasuke Uchiha, uno dei Ninjia più promettenti del nostro villaggio, mentre io non sono altro che una nullità.Visto che non posso chiederti di regalarmi il suo amore, ti chiedo almeno la sua amicizia... voglio restargli accanto e vederlo felice, anche se non grazie a me. '  
  
Ma chi diavolo è?  
  
Non nego che questa frase mi ha colpito molto, qualcuno è innamorato di me al punto di esser felice se IO sono felice.  
  
Non posso crederci!  
  
Mi giro intorno cercando di individuare a chi possa appartenere questo sogno, ma non vedo nulla che possa ricondurmi al suo proprietario.  
  
"Sasuke siamo quiii!"  
  
Sakura mi viene incontro, con tra le mani una lattina di succo fresco.  
  
Lo bevo tutto d'un fiato e scopro i loro occhi puntati su di me.  
  
"Beh? Che c'è?"  
  
Gli chiedo ma loro scuotono la testa.  
  
Durante il resto della serata mi immergo in un religioso silenzio, non posso fare a meno di pensare al misterioso ragazzo, o forse uomo, che ha scritto quelle cose.  
  
Rifletto più volte e mi ritrovo a immaginare che forse , per una volta, il desiderio di questo interlocutore segreto potrebbe realizzarsi se io volessi.  
  
Coglierei così l'occasione per togliermi anche Naruto dalla testa, se concedessi a questo tizio una possibilità.  
  
Il problema però è trovare chi sia.  
  
Penso e ripenso più volte alla frase, così da estrapolarne il possibile esecutore, ma niente, così con un gesto di stizza, getto a terra il fogliettino con sù scritte le parole.  
  
Questo mio gesto non sfugge a Naruto, che raccoglie il pezzo di carta e lo legge... vedo i suoi occhi allargarsi e poi boccheggiare come un pesce.  
  
"Ma questo..."  
  
"L'ho trovato per terra, qualcosa in contrario?"  
  
Sakura si intromette nella conversazione e strappa il foglio dalle mani di Naruto per leggerlo.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Sasuke-kun.......... un... un ragazzo è innamorato di te.....CHE SCHIFO!"  
  
Come 'che schifo'?  
  
Amare una persona, anche se dello stesso sesso, è uno schifo forse?  
  
Non gli rispondo per educazione perchè dalla mia bocca uscirebbero solo parole non propriamente gentili e vedo Naruto, ancora sconvolto, fissare il foglio ormai finito a terra.  
  
"Sembra strano anche a te che un'altro ragazzo posso provare sentimenti simili per me?"  
  
Lui nega immediatamente, affermando che l'amore non ha occhi, ma il suo sguardo rimane turbato... non capisco proprio cosa gli passi nella mente.  
  
----Pov Naruto----  
  
Sasuke è stato molto silenzioso, più del normale, questa sera...   
  
Sembra che a lui, la tradizione di scrivere i propri desideri per la festa del Tanabata , non interessi molto, anzi la considera solo una scocciatura.  
  
Per me non è così, specialmente oggi perchè devo ringraziare proprio questa festa se posso passare un'intera serata con la persona che amo.  
  
E questa non è di certo Sakura.  
  
Mi rigiro tra le mani il foglietto indeciso su cosa scrivere , poi ho un'illuminazione e incomincio a buttare giù qualcosa:  
  
-'Mi sono innamorato ma sò che mai potrò essere ricambiato per una ragione ben precisa: io amo un'altro ragazzo... il suo nome è Sasuke Uchiha, uno dei Ninjia più promettenti del nostro villaggio, mentre io non sono altro che una nullità.Visto che non posso chiederti di regalarmi il suo amore, ti chiedo almeno la sua amicizia... voglio restargli accanto e vederlo felice, anche se non grazie a me.'-  
  
Forse era meglio evitare di scrivere il suo nome, ma tanto nessuno lo leggerà mai, quindi neanche lui di conseguenza.  
  
Lo lego all'albero con un piccolo laccetto rosso, poi mi volto verso Sakura e la invito a prendere qualcosa di fresco da bere per tutti e tre.  
  
Naturalmente Sasuke rimane in disparte, ad attenderci.  
  
Al nostro ritorno lui è assorto a leggere qualcosa e l'unico pensiero che la mia mente partorisce è 'Bellissimo'.  
  
Trasalisco quando lo vedo voltarsi a destra e a sinistra, come se stesse cercando qualcuno.  
  
In quel momento però Sakura richiama la sua attenzione e arriviamo da lui porgendogli il succo.  
  
Lo studio con attenzione, sembra molto irrequieto...  
  
"Beh? Che c'è?"  
  
Mi sbrigo a scuotere la testa, sarà una mia impressione.  
  
Il resto della serata trascorre tranquilla, io parlo di continuo, Sakura strilla ogni tanto e Sasuke si chiude nel suo silenzio.  
  
Lo osservo per capire cos'abbia, sembra stia pensando a qualcosa di importante.  
  
Ad un tratto il suo sguardo cambia, lo vedo buttare a terra un foglietto per poi sbuffare.  
  
Io d' istinto lo raccolgo e lo leggo....  
  
Ma... è il mio desiderio!  
  
"Ma questo..."  
  
"L'ho trovato per terra, qualcosa in contrario?"  
  
Oh Kami... l'ha letto... spero non si sia accorto che l'autore sono io...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Sasuke-kun.......... un... un ragazzo è innamorato di te.....CHE SCHIFO!"  
  
Mi accorgo solo ora che Sakura mi ha strappato il foglio dalle mani per vederlo, e la sua affermazione mi fà malissimo... lei pensa che IO faccia schifo... guardo sconvolto il foglietto posato per terra e la voce di Sasuke mi raggiunge da dietro le spalle.  
  
"Sembra strano anche a te che un'altro ragazzo posso provare sentimenti simili per me?"  
  
Non riesco a parlare quindi rispondo alla domanda con un cenno di dinego con la testa e poi aggiungo:  
  
"L'amore non ha occhi, ci si può innamorare di una persona senza tener conto del sesso."  
  
e lui sembra convinto della mia risposta.  
  
Si gira e se ne và verso il laghetto del tempio.  
  
Sakura fà per seguirlo ma viene placata da alcuni ragazzi che la circondano in cerca di un'appuntamento.  
  
Beh, almeno avrò campo libero per un pò.  
  
Intraprendo lo stesso sentiero preso poco prima da Sasuke, finchè non lo scorgo seduto su un ponte con i piedi a mollo.  
  
La luna è ormai sorta, e si rispecchia timida nell'acqua e sui capelli lucenti di Sasuke.  
  
La sua pelle pallida sembra risplendere con questa luce.  
  
Ha gli occhi chiusi, immerso in chissà quale pensiero.  
  
Mi avvicino silenzioso, così da poterlo osservare da più vicino, e quando sono a pochi passi da lui prendo il foglietto con la frase sù scritta e glielo depongo nelle mani un pò aperte.  
  
Lui si ridesta di scatto guardandosi nel palmo della mano e poi voltandosi verso di me.  
  
Io mi siedo al suo fianco, sdraiandomi sulla schiena e comincio a parlare.  
  
"Le parole di quel foglietto..."  
  
Faccio una pausa per assicurarmi di aver catturato la sua attenzione, poi continuo.  
  
"La persona che le ha scritte deve averle tenute chiuse nel suo cuore per molto tempo... trasparivano da loro il profondo sentimento che sente per te..."  
  
Lo guardo, mentre lui fissa i suoi piedi bagnati.  
  
Questo è il momento giusto per confessargli i miei reali sentimenti, sono pronto a qualsiasi reazione, se poi vorrà odiarmi potrà farlo, io non mi opporrò alle sue decisioni.  
  
"Se questa persona si presentasse da te tu cosa faresti?"  
  
"Non lo sò ... "  
  
Mi faccio coraggio, e mi avvicino fino a sfiorargli le labbra.  
  
Rimango sorpreso quando lui non si ritrae come pensavo all'inizio, anzi approfondisce il bacio.  
  
Ci stacchiamo qualche minuto dopo, ansimando pesantemente, e lui mi abbraccia affondando il viso nella mia spalla... io faccio lo stesso e rimaniamo così per lungo tempo.  
  
Intanto il foglietto che aveva in mano e scivolato nel laghetto e ora le sue parole possono essere lette anche dalle leggere onde, provocate dal vento, che ora increspano questo specchio d'acqua.  
  
Grazie Tanabata...  
  
---Owari---  
  
Vege: Finita in tempo!!!!!!!!!^^ Yes! c'ho messo 15 minuti a scriverla...   
  
Sasuke: ...   
  
Vege: Senza parole vero?  
  
Sasuke: ...   
  
Vege: Vabbeh -_-;;; alla prossima ^______^!! 


End file.
